classofthetitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite
Apgrodite is goddess of love and beauty. Aphrodite (i/æfrəˈdaɪti/ af-rə-dy-tee; Greek Ἀφροδίτη) is the Greek goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality. Her Roman equivalent is the goddess Venus. Historically, her cult in Greece was imported from, or influenced by, the cult of Astarte in Phoenicia. According to Hesiod's Theogony, she was born when Cronus cut off Uranus' genitals and threw them into the sea, and from the sea foam (aphros) arose Aphrodite. Thus Aphrodite is of an older generation than Zeus. Because of her beauty other gods feared that jealousy would interrupt the peace among them and lead to war, and so Zeus married her to Hephaestus, who was not viewed as a threat. Aphrodite had many lovers, both gods like Ares, and men like Anchises. Aphrodite also became instrumental in the Eros and Psyche legend, and later was both Adonis' lover and his surrogate mother. Many lesser beings were said to be children of Aphrodite. Aphrodite is also known as Cytherea (Lady of Cythera) and Cypris (Lady of Cyprus) after the two cult-sites, Cythera and Cyprus, which claimed her birth. Myrtles, doves, sparrows, horses, and swans are sacred to her. The Greeks further identified the Ancient Egyptian goddess Hathor with Aphrodite.4 Aphrodite also has many other local names, such as Acidalia, Cytherea and Cerigo, used in specific areas of Greece. Each goddess demanded a slightly different cult but Greeks recognized in their overall similarities the one Aphrodite. Attic philosophers of the fourth century separated a celestial Aphrodite (Aprodite Urania) of transcendent principles with the common Aphrodite of the people (Aphrodite Pandemos). In the Series Neil's mentor , She is an air-headed woman who loves good-looking people, especially herself. She and her attendants were supposed to bring Neil to Olympus High School. Aphrodite did not bother, as she had better things to do, which lead the heroes to go get Neil themselves. She seems to spend most of her time either make herself look even more beautiful or admiring herself in the mirror. Jay and Archie found her to be hypnotically attractive and had to be dragged out of the room by the very annoyed girls. Naturally, her beauty and obsession with it make her the ideal mentor for Neil Mythology Aphrodite (Greek: Ἀφροδίτη, IPA: apʰrodíːtɛː; English: /ˌæfrɵˈdaɪtiː/; Latin: Venus) is the Greek goddess of love, and beauty. According to Greek poet Hesiod, she was born when Cronus cut off Uranus' genitals and threw them into the sea, and from the aphros (sea foam) arose Aphrodite.4Because of her beauty other gods feared that jealousy would interrupt the peace among them and lead to war, and so Zeus married her to Hephaestus, who was not viewed as a threat Iliad (Book V) expresses another version of her origin, by which she was considered a daughter of Dione, who was the original oracular goddess ("Dione" being simply "the goddess, the feminine form of Δíος, "Dios," the genitive of Zeus) at Dodona. Aphrodite herself was sometimes referred to as "Dione." Once the worship of Zeus had usurped the oak-grove oracle at Dodona, some poets made him out to be the father of Aphrodite. Powers and Abilities As the Goddess Of Love Aphrodite possess the abilitiesto Can Make anyone Fall in love and Ability to read or sense the emotions and/or control the emotions or feelings of othersAs The Goddess of Beauty is the ability to bend and seduce someone through here beauty As a Goddess, Aphrodite possess the standard power of the gods such as Immortality etc . Appearance Related pages *Gods *Neil *Hephaestus Gallery APHRODITECLASS5.jpg APHRODITE AND PERSEPHONE 2.jpg Aphroditeclass.jpg Aphroditeclass10.jpg Aphroditeclass2.jpg Aphroditeclass4.jpg Aphroditeclass6.jpg Aphroditeclass7.jpg Aphroditeclass8.jpg Aphroditeclass9.jpg Category:Gods Category:Immortal Category:Female Character